Love of Neon
by ShizukaNoHime
Summary: Sequel of 'Dear Diary', is it to late for Neon to tell her feeling for Kurapica, now that she realize it?


~*~*~*~

It was a dark place. I was concentrating with my chains, my mind was confused since I heard what Neon said, I always keep myself asking… _What do I feel about her anyway? _ It was my first encounter, that someone had a _crush _on me. _Or maybe LIKE me._ I opened my eyes, my chains are moving…_ swaying, _I look at the sky, and smiled…

"Is that so… I'll see her…"

And I walk back to the room…

~*~*~*~

Love of Neon 

**Sequel of "Dear Diary"**

**By: ShizukaNoHime**

**Disclaimer: **Kurapica and Neon are not mine, they are all belonged to Togashi- san. So don't tell me that I owned them ^_~.

**Note: **This is the sequel of "Dear Diary". So, please, don't read this fic, unless you read the first one.

**Authors note: **Hi again to all of you! *grin* As you all can see, this is the sequel as you requested ^_~, so, hope that you would like it, as you like the "Dear Diary" fic, okay? So stop reading this, and enjoy the fic!

~*~*~*~

It's already morning, and I'm sitting on the floor right now, thinking. _Weird._ Kurapica came to my room last NIGHT, and… he was smiling at… me. _He didn't act like an 'I-don't-care-for-anyone-in-this-world-just-to-fulfill-my-job' person…_

Flashbacks… 

It was midnight and I was changing my cloth into sleeping cloth, singing. Since it was a lucky day for me.

I was ALREADY taking off my cloth, when somebody knocks and open the door! "Neo--"

My clothes are off now, _naked. _I turned, and I was shock to see… "KURAPICA!!!"

I shout, and suddenly blush. He blush too and close the door quickly. After he close it, I suddenly sat on the floor, _K-K-Kurapica saw me naked!!!!! I WANTED TO SCREAM!! Kurapica was the first person who saw me like that! Except my servants, of course… B- But, Kurapica was a MALE! And I was a… _

Oh, don't be a green minded! It was only a seconds!… S- seconds??!! It doesn't matter how many seconds or minutes, its that HE SAW ME!!!!…

"S- Sorry for that Neon… I didn't meant to disturb you from… that…" Kurapica said, his voice were shy… maybe he was still ashamed of what he did. I shook my head, and put my sleeping cloth on me, and go to the door. I was planning to turned the knob, but… I'm scared.

"Neon, you don't have to open it… Its just a short talk…"

"O- Okay… then… what do you want?…"

"I just wanted to say… 'sorry'…"

"N- No, you don't have to apologized of what happened right--"

"N- No, its not what I mean!… I'm sorry for being mean to you…"

"Huh??"

"I know that I'm a mean person. I don't care if I step someone's heart just because of my bad attitude… It's not that I don't know about what they felt… Its just that…my guilt for not saving my clan takes over me… I wanted to change… now that my friends were mad at me--"

"Iie! You're a kind person! I know that! You just… You just hiding it in your self… Don't lose hope…"

There is a silence between us, and I heard he's swallowing.

"Arigatou… Neon… I never thought a woman like you  would understand my feelings."

"Of course! Women are a lot more stronger than men!" I said, sounding like a know-it-all person, boasting.

He laughs. "Yeah… Women da ne…"

I heard a foot steps. Maybe, he'll leave. "I… I'm glad that I saw you, and your face again… hope that, I could see it again, a lot more happier than now…" 

"Kurapica…" My brows are raised, its just… I felt uncomfortable about his words… Its like a…

…farewell.

No, no, no! he will never do that! He won't leave his job! He won't leave… me…

"Ja, Neon… have a well sleep, I think its not good for you to sleep in this late… Sayonara…"

And he walked away. I opened the door, hoping that I could see him by face, but his… gone.

…Sayonara?.

**End of flash backs…**

"YYOOOOSSSH!! I'll go to talk to him!"

at that words, I stand up and ready to go.

~*~*~*~

Where do Kurapica go? I checked his room a while ago and he's not there! Don't panic Neon, maybe your father were talking to him, you know, his a JOBBY person right?… "Righ--"

"What will we gonna do?"

"What will we gonna do? Of course, continuing to protect my daughter, Neon"

"D- demo… You know that our new leader had already left!"  
  


"I know that Kurapica left! But, I can't forget my daughter just because he--"

"Kurapica's already leave?…" I whispered, Senritsu and my father are talking in the office. So that's what I felt about his word last night… but!! Why do he leave without telling me that, it was our last 'meeting'?… Father and Senritsu are looking at me, somehow, shock for intruding their talk… but, I don't care if I did! The matter is, that Kurapica will never come back here with me!!!!!

My father stand at his chair, looking at me, dismay… "Neon, what are you doing here? I told you to knock before you--"

"Kurapica already leave"

"Senritsu!"

I wide eyed, and sat on the carpet… Kurapica Kurapica Kurapica… why'd you do this to me!! Is it to late to tell you my feelings? Now that I realize it?  It was a long silence between us, except my fathers scolding…

I tried to hold my tears, but… it came… Stupid Neon! You can't stop Kurapica, 'cause he already leave! You hear me? HE LEAVE!!  I cried more. I was like a kid being tease by other children, but this was MY brain who's the one teasing me! I felt their agony because of me, father smiled at me… "Neon… Follow him"

I look up, surprised. Father was so strict to me… "Father…" I whispered. His smile grows wider, and sit back at his sit. "Neon… I didn't expect that you grown… matured… to love someone. I always treat you like a kid but now… I've seen the new Neon… I always thought that… someday you'll leave… leaving me behind, even though I don't want that to happen, but… If that makes you happier… to live eternally with Kurapica, then, go on… because I love you… as my daughter…"

I felt myself happy, father never told me that he LOVES me, because I always thought that he only wants me because of my powers… And now… he let me to live with Kurapica… eternally… but…

WHAT if, Kurapica's feeling for me was just a… just a… feeling for a FRIEND?

"Don't worry… I know Kurapica has…" Senritsu exclaimed, I think he read my heart beating… But, if she told me… then, its alright… 

I stood, wiping my tears, and look at them both… smiling, they returned my smile, "Hurry up Neon, or else… you would never change his mind, right Senritsu?"

"Neon- sama, why don' you go at the pier like place? I'm sure he's there, if you want I would join--"

"No, you don't have to"

Senritsu creased her brows. I winked, waving my hands on them "Because it was a "Love of Neon" story. Ja ne!!!!" And I run outside, Kurapica… please…

Wait for me…

~*~*~*~

"I'm so stupid" I said to myself, You see… I'm already lost in the city!!!!! I don't know where am I, I hope Kurapica is here…

I continue myself in walking, until then… I saw the place Senritsu said… I'm sure its here… because…

"Kurapica…"

He was standing there, watching the sky moves, he shut his eyes, ready to move. Back to the reality, I run, following him, then… "Kurapica! Wait!" I called.

He stop on walking, and turned to me, surprised. "Neon… w- what are you doing here?" he asked, I'm glad… Kurapica… "I…" I trailed, clearing my throat, I continued "I… wanted to stay with you!!!" I shouted.

Silence.

"But… N- Neon…" he trailed, he looks startled about what I have said… He thinks I'm just a brat, lying frequently is my best policy… "You can't go with me… because… because…… just forget about me…" he continued, softly. My eyes became wide, I felt that it will flow. 

But why But why But why But why But why But why But why…

I felt myself angry, and somehow, depressed. But angry are taking over…

"You're a coward, Kurapica!!!!"

he looks at me again, his beautiful features are fading into a frown, "Neon"

he said, sounding scary. But I didn't stop, as my tears welling in my eyes, "You're a coward! Last night you just said that you'll change, you will never step in someone's heart! You promise me!"

"That's why I'm going with my friends, to change…"  
  


"Your still the cold Kurapica I know! You always keeping yourself telling that you would change, but, the one nears to you… Don't you understand? I'm in love with you!"

"I…"

"I always scolding myself that this LOVE would ruin my life…"

"I…"

"But every time, everywhere you are there near ME, I can't stop myself loving you…"

"I!!…"

"Aren't you gonna say something just that stupid 'I'--" 

So quick… So sweet… I could feel his breath… Kurapica…

… He's kissing me…

Mouth to mouth, lips to lips, tongue to tongue…

There's no noise to be heard. Just the swaying trees, waving on the ocean and the birds flying by… it was a long kiss before he withdraw. He look into my eyes… blue eyes met mine… his real eyes… so beautiful… "Kurapica…" I whispered, blushing… my first and ever kiss… he gave me a weak smile, then, hug me. "Neon… will you wait… for me?…"

I shut my eyes, smiling. "Uhn… zutto… eien ni…" I replied.

"Gomen… last night… I was planning to tell you my feelings but… I'm scared that you'll be in danger just because of me… that's why… I'll come back… when things are fine…"  
  


"Promise?"

"Promise"

Matta ne…

~*~*~*~****

So much had past since then. I was living in a simple house, that my father recommended, since, I'm already 17 years old, a simple teen age studying in Yorkshin university, I decided to live on my own. 

I'm still continuing my job, to tell my father about futures… but not as usual. I'm already change… not a stupid little brat Neon I am… Because of this love I felt towards him. I felt myself blushing about the memory.

Yorkshin is a safe city right now, because, the 'spiders' are gone, maybe… he tried his best to protect us… protect me…

"Neon!!"

My day dreaming was all cut. I turned to see my best friend… "Mihara!! What's the matter?" I said, she hale rapidly, I raised my brows. She just run in a distance near to me… I bend my knees, and hold her arms "Are you alright?" I asked. She look at me, her inhaling are back to normal "Of course, I'm fine! You know that I'm not the same as you, your good at P.E" she said, I smiled to her, and stand up. "By the way, why not join us in shopping? I think Kazumi and I will be glad to join with you, it will be a lot more fun" she suggested. I shook my head. I felt she was a bit dismay about my reply, "But why?"

"Mihara, you know that, I have something to do…"

"What? Writing a letter to Kurapica again? Why don't you stop it? Forget him? It will be a lot more easier to find another boyfriend--"

"Onegai… Mihara… stop…"

"B- but Neon… that man…"  
  


"Even though he already forgot his promise to me… I'll be glad… that somehow… Kurapica loved me and I loved him too… I'll wait for him… no matter what…"

"Neon…"

"Falling in love is a precious brilliant for me…"

"H- hora! Mihara! Where you going?"

She's walking back at the school. Back on my front Mihara wave to me "I thought you said that your going at that place? Go on. Or else the gate will close"

"Mihara… arigatou…"

~*~*~*~

pushuaaaa~~~ (sound of ocean waves)

Dear Kurapica,

          Oh, hi again, how are you? Fine? Hope so. I wish you would be here, 'cause you know… I'm not the same Neon as you always know, I'm already change… Maybe your enjoying your life with your friends right now. But me… Even I tried, I can't… Its hard to act like a joyous person, since, your not here… 

It's corny right? That, maybe… you think I was just a brat girlfriend for you… Because I'm always sending you a letter, both e- mail and mail, texting you on the cell… but…

You didn't reply…

Not only once, everyday, every month, every year… I'm always trying to be a strong person as you are but my mind can't stop asking me that… maybe, you forget me as Mihara said…

I stopped myself on writing, Mihara was write I'm just waiting my time on writing a silly letter without a reply… "Kurapica… you lied to me… you--"

"What are you saying? A promise is a promise, right?"

Silence.

I felt myself excited, but I didn't tried to look at him… I'm scared…

Don't worry Neon… you know him, and you miss him… look at him… Neon…

"Kurapica…" I whishered, as I look at him, he was just in a distance away from me, standing straight. I stood, dropping my ball pen on the floor, my letter was blown by the wind… flying in the sky… I was speechless. B- but if… if… its not Kurapica?… Its good to be sure… but his eyes… his hair… his skin…his everything…

He smiled to me, maybe he read my mind "Neon, its me, Kurapica, you don't have to doubt" he said. But that's not what I'm thinking… I'm thinking that… My tears are flowing, I know that HE is Kurapica… I just felt that I miss him… "Kurapica!!!!"

I run quickly and jump on Kurapica, hugging him tightly. He smiled and deepen his head on my shoulder "Neon…" he said. My tears didn't stop… I just can't… because I'm happy… 

"K- Kurapica… I thought you would never be here with me…" 

"I came back… Its safe now…"

"Now that you're here with me… promise me… again that you would never leave…"

I felt he smiled. "Of course, I will… Eien ni…"

"I love you Kurapica…"

"I love you too… Neon…"

If Kurapica never had come, maybe… I'll never had be like this mature… loving someone is good to felt… 

Zutto… eien ni…

****OWARI****

**Thanks for reading my fic! Thanks for reviewing my 'Dear Diary' fic, as well as this 'Love of Neon' fic ^_~. Maybe, next time, I'll do Kurapica and Neon fic again, when my 'Love Ballades' (Fushigi Yuugi fic) is done. Ja matta!**

**Love of Neon AKUGI!**

**Kurapica: What are you saying? A promise is a promise, right?**

**Neon: Kurapica…**

**After 15 minutes…**

**Shizuka: Neon, what are you waiting for? You must hug Kurapica in this scene!**

**Neon: I don't want to!**

**Kurapica: But why?**

**Neon: **frown** What do you mean 'But why'? You have to pay me!! You told me that when you come back you'll buy me a brand new clothes!!**

**Kurapica: Ahhh… Ja! **run away****

**Neon: Kurapica!!!!! **follow him****

**Shizuka: **sigh, sweat drop** Oh brother… ^^;;**

**Heheheh…**


End file.
